


Some Like it Hot, Most Don't!

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spanking fic with twists created for a challenge at nekid_spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like it Hot, Most Don't!

_**Fic: Some Like it Hot, Most Don't**_  
Hello everyone,

Somehow, in December, I managed to draw some nekid numbers at the community Nekid Spike that included Spike with either Lindsey or Darla, Ski Resort, and SPANKING... I couldn't pick so you get all of it in one mixed bag. It was going to be a simple ficlet, it took a life of its own and I already have two follow up stories planned. However, judging at Wicked Awards is starting in a couple of days and I'll be swamped. So, I am posting this and hope you'll enjoy...

  
 **Title: Some Like it Hot, Most Don't!  
** Characters: Lindsey, Darla and Spike  
Rating: PG-13 (a bad word or two -maybe more-, plus... disciplinary spanking of adults)  
Word count: 4163  
Kink: Spanking  
Note: Thanks to Angelus2hot for keeping me on the straight and narrow, allowing me to stay on track with this story!  
Disclaimer: Just playing with Joss toys...

 

  
_  
Some Like it Hot, Most Don't by SpankedbySpike  
  
_   
  


Spike was on edge. Not hungry, not tired, bored and yes, restless. Spike always knows how to keep himself entertained, this though just felt odd, disturbing, like all the stars did not align on the Universe, like something Dru would pick up if she was here with him. Point is, he is not Dru, and he has no sight that he knows of, no way to understand what's nagging at him. He turns and tosses, and then he raises, his low hung jeans slipping a bit on his lean hips and just resting on his tight buttocks, his arms rising quickly to find their spot in the black t-shirt he picked just before snapping the long black coat abandoned by the door.

 

He'd kill half of this no men town if it is what it takes but he won't stay like this, clueless. And then it hits him, a lost smell, a perfume he'd remember till the end of time. He is in the Desoto and looks frantically around. What the fuck? Nothing; the night is pitch black but he can't see anyone around. He closes his eyes and tries to expand his senses, find the danger or the problem nagging at him, and still nothing. Just as he is ready to start the car, the effluvia of the perfume reach his flaring nostrils again and now he can put a name and a face on it. Darla!

 

It can't be of course. Angel killed her. Angel knows how to kill a vamp, even his own Sire. No vamp has ever came back from the dead... You know dealing with the pesky vamp dust and all; talk about a puzzle. Why would he feel and smell Darla though. Who'd possibly send the same vibe? Opening both side windows he sets the car in gear and try to pick up the elusive trail, partly lost in memories of the life they all shared through centuries and partly in the present wondering if he should call Angel, just to check...

 

The wind wasn't strong enough to mess up his senses but it wasn’t always helping either. Spike was happy to leave Victorville behind; it was still way too close to the Ponce and his team of goody two shoes. He liked the people though, well fed and in great health, he replenished from his Sunnydale ordeal beautifully here. It seems that the scent was dragging him through the Lucerne valley with barely a car in sight on the 18. It was okay, this was leading to the mountains if he couldn't find a town to rest, he'd found a secluded spot to park the Desoto and await the night. He drove faster now however, that particular urban scent more overpowering here in the nature with nothing else to dilute it. It had to be Darla.

 

Dawn was slowly making it's way over the top of the trees on the East and the resorts around Big Bear lake finally appeared. As the darkness slowly disappeared he managed to park on one of the underground parking of a hotel with a clear vacancy sign shining high above the street.

Nothing was cheap in this town but he had money and did not need room service, the basic fare will do! He felt close even though he still had no visual but if she was here, she'd be like him stranded during daylight and only moving when night will settle. He could as well rest.

 

***

 

Lindsey had driven all night. Leaving Los Angel by nine with barely a small travel bag in his hand, he had wanted to show as little as possible to the senior partners' lackeys what he was up to if they ever checked his apartment.

 

Darla was sleeping next to him, not sure what they were doing and where they were going but not giving any indication that she did not trust him or hesitated to spend time with him.

Bringing her back had been a stroke of genius! That's evil thinking at its best... She is simply magnificent. Everything about her is feminine, the way she dresses, the perfume she picked, the small movements she uses to journey from one room to the other... Lindsey is, like most men, avert to shopping but for her he would spend Christmas Eve in a mall. He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming on her slack form; even in sleep she was beautiful. He was smitten and that was worrisome for him as much as for the people pulling his strings. When you are a puppet in a game much bigger than you, everything is dangerous, but this has to be a top, even for him.

Around Victorville they stopped for gas and snacks, not by the highway (too many surveillance cameras for his taste) but in a small local convenience store in town, in a place no one would think he'd stop at (neither bad enough nor uppity enough for the man he is in Los Angeles).

 

He felt like he was being followed but after few random turns around he couldn't see anything special and headed for the ski resort, enjoying the empty roads, not thinking anymore about the emptiness he was living behind, concentrating on the few days he's stealing ahead instead.

 

***

 

Darla was surprised when Lindsey announced their impromptu little trip. She had never been left alone so far. Even when he went to work, a crony was around, helping her with the details of everyday life she had to re-learn. Lindsey had been nice, patient, and eager. So much like a young Angelus... She just couldn't figure him out. Would he be as ruthless? As ingenious? As charming? As evil? If only he could manage all of these, wouldn't he be a mighty substitute for the companion she lost a century ago? She may not be a vampire anymore but what mattered to her then, still matters now. You can eat or be eaten, and whoever would spend time as her consort better be doing the eating!

 

Overall, there was a worse way to spend a day, going to a resort, learning to ski or to be pampered those were new things she was even eager to experience. Lindsey had packed light, so did she. And now, hours later, they finally stopped for refreshments and gas in Victorville. Darla needed the break, walking around the station, settling on a bar stool in the adjoining dinner she ordered a cup of coffee, nothing fancy and soon enough Lindsey was next to her a beer from the tap in his hand. He really looked different in jeans and t-shirt, so unlike the lawyer persona he dons every morning, and spend so many hours at night trying to drown.

 

The discussion was subdued but pleasant and too soon they were back on the road, miles going by in the dark of night, falling asleep in his front seat to a rumbling sound of old country hits and the sound of his fingers drumming up the beat on the leather covered wheel.

It's his rough knuckles on the soft skin of her cheek that woke her, he had already made all the arrangements and she just had to follow him to the elevator, his strong hand guiding her without hesitation to the beautiful suite he had reserved. The red accent throughout the adjoining rooms was particularly appreciated and the layout himself was really conducive to rest and peace, it should be a great weekend.

 

And that was her last thought before falling asleep on the big and fluffy bed he suggested she used. On the other side of the suite, Lindsey should be sleeping as well but instead he is pacing and mumbling worried about the feeling of being watched he got in Victorville. It took a few shots of whiskey to settle him for the short night left...

 

***

 

The next morning found Lindsey refreshed, leaving the steaming bathroom behind he rummaged in the small bag he brought and quickly decided on a simple outfit. Going commando he raised the well worn jeans over his hip, leaving them open he threw a black t-shirt over his head letting it mold his torso and after quickly putting it inside his pants finished with a checkered shirt over the whole. Turning towards Darla room, he was surprised to see Darla watching him curiously.

 

"Hey... You are awake. How did you sleep?" He was already in front of her, pushing a lock of disheveled hair behind her ear with his good hand, revealing in the natural look she was sporting.

 

"I heard the shower." Darla appeared mostly barely awake and yet focused intensely on him.

 

"I'm going to get us coffee and few things for breakfast and a picnic later before we head out for the day. You are going to be okay by yourself here?"

 

"I'm not a child Lindsey. Of course, I will be okay. I don't need you to babysit me!"

 

"I know Darla. However, we are far from my home base and I'd feel better if you could stay safely in the room while I'm gone. I won't be long, I promise."

 

"Whatever, sweetheart" she said before turning her back to him, leaving a faint trace of perfume behind, enhanced by the view of her pert backside moving underneath the short sleeping gown she wore.

 

"I mean it Darla! Don't move" he yelled walking towards the door and picking up his wallet along the way.

 

It was a beautiful morning, the air was sufficiently cold to walk briskly but the blue sky and the sun made everything pleasant around him. For once Lindsey did not have to think about the office, the demons they served, the backstabbing between colleagues and the depth of his allegiances. Darla had burrowed a place in his heart, he wasn't sure he wanted to give away. Not only he had learn to never trust anyone and he was sure that she would let him dry like an old sock the minute 'her boy' Angel showed an interest in her again. Still, he wanted her; at a visceral level. And he knew what she wanted too, a real man, someone that she could be proud to see at her side. He'd be it; after all he had nothing to lose.

 

He shopped along the main street, thoughts drowning under the weight of the busy schedule he was setting for themselves, finally happy, returning to the suite with a smile on his lips, hot chocolate cups in his hands and twinkles in his eyes, yep, happy.

 

The rooms were empty, the silence echoing his calls for Darla deafening. With the drinks abandoned by the door, Lindsey started towards the vending and ice machines at the opposite end of their floor. Not finding her there, he became more and more agitated; rushing to the ground level and the small restaurants nestled around the atrium. It took another fifteen minutes before he spotted her, completely focused on a brilliant necklace held in her hands. Approaching slowly behind, his hand on the small of her back was light but the anger in his tone barely leached. “What are you doing here Darling?” She looked at him like she was just waking up from a daydream. “I… I don’t… I like this.” 

 

“I do too. However, I gave you a fairly simple task earlier. I did not expect to find you out of the suite.” With a firm push, he left the necklace behind and led her to the elevators, intent on being in the privacy of their rooms for the discussion he planned on having. She smiled and let him be, following without pushing his buttons.

 

The reproval in his glaze matched the harsh diatribe he launched into as soon as the door was closed. “Darla, this is a new place, one I am not familiar with and can’t protect you without further study. Why would you want to make my work harder?”

 

“Hey, calm down. I died and came back. Do you honestly believe I care?”

 

“Yes, I do. I asked of you something very simple. I get it you don’t want to do my bindings, but at times, it’s going to be necessary and I won’t tolerate blatant disobedience.“ He thrusted her towards the sofa, starting to pace in front of the smirking woman.

 

“I may not amount to much Darla but I managed to bring you back, I helped you mess up with Angel, I protect you from friends and foes, give me a minimum of respect here!”

 

“Respect is gained Lindsey, not given for free.” With her legs tucked under her, she seemed way too arrogant for the Texan liking.

 

“Oh that’s how you want to play it? Well, let me give you a taste of my personal brand of discipline then.” And with that he sat next to her, pulling Darla along his side, he used his good hand to raise her chin and once he had her attention, to announce his next step. “You know what you deserve? A good old fashion spanking, honey!” 

 

She laughed. “And you’d be the one to apply that well earned discipline?”

 

“Don’t push, you won’t like the result.”

 

“Don’t insult me and you will be ok. You think I am afraid of you?”

 

Lindsey was fuming but still said calmly “You know you’re just human now, and I am quite adept of a little Texan tradition, I’d say I’m skilled, even.” 

 

She stopped laughing; the man really did seem serious. Curiously she turned to face him and search his face. “You have no right.” She whispered.

 

“I’m taking it, sweetheart.” Lindsey drawled with his most vibrant Texan accent. With a swift movement he had her splayed over his thighs, quickly dropping one of his jean clad leg over both of hers and pinning her swiftly. “Get ready, baby for the spanking of a life time…” 

 

***

 

Something awoke Spike. An internal clock telling him, he or a member of his family is in danger. He quickly pulled the jeans discarded haphazardly the previous night, not even bothering with the zipper or the button. Pulling one of the drapes to the side of the large window he followed the movement to stay in the dark shadowy area to the right. His keen eyesight had to adjust to the brightness surround him, but soon enough he had zeroed in on his target… Vamping without even realizing it, he looked in dismay as a man he had never seen before, dressed as a cowboy, was pushing unceremoniously Darla, or her look alike, towards a sofa in a room across the street from the hotel he picked to crash. His mind couldn’t process the information and for few minutes he just stayed frozen on the spot not really reacting to the unthinkable scene playing in front of him. His Sire, the Head of his Family was supposed to be dead, for years, and here she was, getting spanked? On the bare? 

 

Spike backed up towards the bed and quickly shoved his arms inside the shirt draped on the chair and went back to the window. She appeared to be fighting back the hold the man had on her mid section, not a sexy play then… He checked the street and there was just too much light for him to just run there, he was shaking with anger, eyes glowing in the dimness.

 

Minutes later he was calm enough to look around for his keys and smoothing his features, picking up his duster he stormed off the room to rush to the underground garage holding his precious car. From there, it was no hardship to get across the street under the cover of the darkened windows of his beloved De Soto. Barely any, until he could find a spot in the protected area of the classier hotel the couple was in. He was still incapable of speaking, shaking with anger and fighting to not vamp right there and then.

 

***

 

Lindsey was riled up; enough to transform his threat into reality. He loved Darla, and not only was she making fun of him, she was undermining his sense of self-worth. He positioned his arm on the tense shoulders and pushed a bit forward to keep Darla torso on the soft sofa cushions, with his other hand he lifted the long dress and bunched it at the small of her back before he uttered his next statement.

 

“You see, Darla, don’t do the crime, if you don’t want to pay the price… I am willing to go as far as I can and suffer the consequences, you better be too!”

 

The sharp slap that followed had her gasp and wiggle, unsure of what to expect and surprised by the sting packed in that one wallop. He pulled the satiny fabric of her underwear higher and it disappeared between the glorious globes presented to his sight.

 

The second and third time Lindsey strong hand connected with her backside she couldn’t contain the yelp of pain. He wasn’t even trying to warm her up! She couldn’t remember that type of ache and the message she was getting from her awakened pain sensors was all about pain.

The following spanks were even worse, upgrading the message to excruciating pain, instantly. Darla now fought with all her energy to get away, trashing on the strong knee under her, fighting the implacable arm holding her down, working hard on escaping the barrage of whacks and keeping her dignity intact.

 

Another lost battle looming… Lindsey was simply relentless, not only spanking on the same spot once, twice, sometimes three or four times but now he was going on the sensitive seat spot like there was no tomorrow. So, yes, she had to beg.

 

“Lindsey, wait… Please, stop!” And miracle of miracles, he did; Just not for long enough…

 

“Breathe Darla, it’s only a spanking” and with that command she realized that between the hiccuping, and crying she hadn’t taken a real breath in minutes. The adrenaline ride was so intense; every fiber of her being was focusing on her behind and the concentrated sting. She took a big gulp of air, and then a second, and then with a wavering voice, she tried to talk Lindsey out of any further punishment.

 

“It’s only a spanking? It’s not your ass that’s being roasted here, is it?” Another deep breath and she realized he was softly stroking the back of her legs, the inside of her thighs, the scalding skin of her butt. “Come on Lindsey, please, I’ve had enough.”

 

“Ouch” she almost jumped with the hard hit that followed, picking both ass cheeks in the upswing hard enough that she felt the reverberations through her clenched teeth.

 

“Darla, honey, you don’t get to tell the spanker when to stop a spanking. I get to decide when you had enough and only when I feel real contrition and a desire to change your attitude. Is that clear?”

 

The smacks following now transformed all the skin peering under the silky underwear she had a matching fire engine red, there was no smoothness left of the previously well cared patch of skin, some bruising was appearing in places and with that in mind, Lindsey decided to complete his task with a volley of spanks on her seat spot, just to keep his point vivid in the next few hours.

 

“Aw, wait… Please… Stop… I can’t take it anymore… I’m sorry…” Darla couldn’t remember what she said and how much she pleaded but she put everything she had forth to escape the grip Lindsey had on her. There was no explaining the sudden passion with which he peppered her ass, she was going to be sore all day, what was the point of going all the way to a ski resort for that? With tears falling freely on the sofa, muscles protesting the strain of fighting the spanking with everything she had, and the fire spreading throughout she was beyond sorrowful, she was ready to do penance and let him know.

 

Lindsey slowed down the spanking, letting his hand connect here and there while he verified Darla was truly contrite.

 

“So you understand, if I ask you something it’s because I care?” and her left ass cheek rippled with the impact as much as her watery

 

 “Yeeees.”

 

“You are okay following the few orders I give?” and now it was the right ass cheek sporting the white mark of his palm blossoming into a beautiful red as she answered with a whine 

 

“I doooooo.”

 

“We need to plan our approach concerning Angel, and not just wing it.” Now, the unrelenting touch had turned into a caress, still too much for the sensitive skin but better than before at any rate. 

 

“I know… we will… I swear.”

 

“When a Texan tell you to do something, will you ever second guess it? Will you second guess me?” He said hoarsely while shaping the perfection that was Darla bottom, feeling the heat emanating from her seat. 

 

“I got it. I really do.”

 

Lindsey was still too upset, even though the blunt of his anger was gone, the point he wanted to make clearly imprinted, he still felt on edge. “Take a shower, I’ll be back with a light breakfast before we both rest a bit and we’ll go out for lunch, okay?” Lindsey proposed with a tense voice.

 

“I can do that.” Darla rose gingerly, helped by him, and slowly made her way to the bathroom, the light contact of her own dress a torture on her throbbing bottom.

 

Before she even closed the door he was out of the suite. Opening the top buttons of his shirt and rolling his sleeves, he made his way to the lobby by taking the stairs instead of the elevator, needing to burn some of the pent up emotions. The uppercut that picked him from the floor was a surprise. He was shoved through the steel door leading to the parking in an instant. Dazed, he recovered enough to face his attacker: blond, about his size, barely dressed the duster flapping around him a clear distraction.

 

“Who the fuck are you?”

 

He was shoved against a tall SUV with an astounding force. 

 

“So? You like to hit girls, tough guy?” was followed by another shove.

 

“You don’t know what you are talking about. Get off me asshole!” Lindsey was primed for a fight anyway, he was ready to take that odd English dude out.

 

He didn’t get a chance to test that theory though before a powerful kick in the mid section had him folding over, only held by the hand on his shirt. The noise he heard next was troubling; he could swear it was his belt that was being swished away from the loops of his jeans! That spurred him into action. A one-two and the blond head snapped back, a kick to his knee and he stumble away, still he recuperate way too fast and was on Lindsey, twirling him and pushing his face against the glass of the car behind him. To Lindsey's horror, he could not see his opponent in the reflection. Now he knew he was in trouble and pushed back. Too late though.

 

His own belt, folded in the hand of his assailant had landed on his jean clad behind. The fabric absorbed the sound but the whistling never left any doubt as to what was happening. He grounded his teeth. The second hit propelled him forward, hitting his head on the frame of the shiny car. The lawyer elbowed the asshole again, not bothering with words anymore. The guy hurt but not enough to not be able to take both of his arms and pin them against his back before resuming the belting. He wasn’t going easy, each strike leaving a blazing trail behind. 

 

“How you like a taste of your medicine?” Spike growled in Lindsey ears. “Don’t ever touch her again.” And with that he dropped the belt on the concrete floor, the clang loud and reverberating, hiding the swooping noise made by the duster leaving in the background.

 

Lindsey dropped on his knees, taking a steadying breath before checking his surroundings. Not seeing the vamp around, he rose and reached for his belt. He looked at it with disgust and threw it in the trash at the entrance of the parking lot. It was out of question, he’d ever wear that stupid belt again. The searing pain he felt with every movement was a painful reminder of the event. He went straight to the lobby bathroom to clear his mind with some fresh water on his face before heading to the small store at the entrance for some Tylenol. He wasn’t going to be the only one needing it. What a way to start one's day!

 

 _  
The End and Thank you for Reading!   
_


End file.
